


What the Mystery Man Said

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Spiderman!Michael, michael is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who wanted a Michael as Spiderman imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Mystery Man Said

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who wanted a Spiderman!Michael imagine. I'm so sorry that this is short and sucky. I was feeling really down, but I wanted to have this up today like I said I would. Anyway hope you enjoy it still. Sorry again.
> 
> Title from Hate to Say I Told You So by The Hives cos its on the Spiderman soundtrack so why not?
> 
> -S

He's been all over the news lately. Local hero dubbed Spiderman. He even dresses like a super hero; hiding his face with a mask. He shows up out of nowhere wherever there is danger and helps those in need. You've been so intrigued by him, following up on his stories, reading all the newspapers....just trying to figure out who he really is. 

It's a Friday night and your friend had just dragged you to a local gig. Some band called 5 Seconds of Summer that you have never heard of in your life, but you thought the black and purple haired guitarist with the sexy stubble and amazing jawline was great eye candy so you didn't really mind. After their set was over you walk outside to get some fresh air. A few people are already standing out there smoking cigarettes. Since you hate the smell you decide to walk over to the alley and have a proper breather there. You notice something move out of the corner of your eye, but you ignore it thinking it's just your imagination or the wind. All of a sudden you're being pushed into the wall by a man holding a knife. "Give me your wallet!' the man spits out to you. Closing your eyes and scared to go against what he says, you slowing reach for the cash you have in the back pocket of your shorts. Suddenly the man is nowhere near you. You open your eyes and see the man being held against the wall by the masked super hero called Spiderman. You gasp, getting Spiderman's attention. As soon as this happens the man flees, running as fast as he can out of the alley. Spiderman quickly crosses the alleyway and gently holds you by your upperarms. "Are you okay, Pretty? Did he hurt you?" Blushing, you answer a quick "No" before falling into his arms, sobbing and shaking. He quickly pulls you into a tight hug, running his fingers through your hair. "Shhhh....it's okay lovely. He's never gonna hurt you. I'm never gonna let him hurt you again." He says in a soothing voice. Soon, you have finally calmed down enough to realize the mystery man you have been obsessing over and have a little crush on is holding you in his arms. "T-thank you so much. Really, thank you." He ducks his head shyly answering "It's really no problem. Happy to help, love.....I really should be going though" He suddenly spits a web out of his right arm and shoots up the side of the building. "WAIT!!" You yell after him. Hearing you, he comes back hanging upside down. "Yes?" he whispers. Without thinking, you bring down his mask over his mouth and nose. You rub your thumbs over his jaw. You crash your lips to his in a upside down kiss. When the kiss comes to a natural close, you softly whisper into his mouth, "when will I see you again?" Giving you a cute little smiie, he whispers back "Soon, beautiful." Then shoots back up the building.

After standing outside a little while longer, trying to catch your breath, you walk back into the venue. You head straight to the bar because after the experience you just had, you really need a drink. You're sitting there sipping your drink, when the really cute guitarist from earlier comes and sits right next to you. "Hi. I'm Michael" he says, stretching out his hand and smiling cutely at you. "Y/N" you reply back, shaking his hand with a smile of your own. "You have a beautiful smile, Y/N." He compliments you. Something about his jaw and lips and the way he says 'beautiful' is so familiar to you, but you don't realize why. "Thank you" you reply with a blush. "I know this is really straightforward, but would you like to get something to eat with me? I really would like to get to know you..." he says looking down as if he's shy. "I would really love to" you say back, taking the arm he's offering to you. You walk out of the venue with him, feeling oddly safe with this friendly stranger you just met.

The End


End file.
